


don't let me be gone

by rachelbee (orphan_account)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, cause flynn is in love with lucy and no one will ever convince me otherwise okay, lol guys i've never posted on ao3 before??, there's also one-sided garcy in here, was i supposed to put like literally everyone that's in this story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachelbee
Summary: After Lucy is taken by Flynn in 1780, Wyatt and Rufus rush through time to save her.Or: something I wrote waaaay before the winter premiere that isn't even all that relevant anymore





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end!

Wyatt and Rufus ran frantically through the woods, searching for Flynn. Wyatt gritted his teeth as he shoved his way through branches. He wasn't particularly fond of Rittenhouse either, but killing a child was the last straw. He pushed his way into a clearing, running straight into Rufus.

"You got anything?" he asked, breathless. Rufus shook his head. Wyatt sighed, defeated. They needed to find Flynn before he found that kid. He silently hoped that Lucy was having better luck locating John. 

As if answering his thoughts, Lucy's voice rang out through the trees. Wyatt froze, glancing toward the sound. He clapped Rufus on the back and they took off in the direction of her voice. 

Wyatt shouted for Lucy as he and Rufus ran through the trees, a newfound determination in their movement. A gunshot rang out and both men froze before breaking into a sprint towards where the sound had come from. 

Wyatt held his breath, trying to stay as quiet as possible in case Lucy was calling for help. 

"Wyatt!" her voice rang out, somewhere on his left. Wyatt sighed, relieved. He pulled Rufus along with him as he ran towards the sound of her voice. Lucy continued screaming both Wyatt and Rufus' names, but she sounded closer which made Wyatt feel a little better. 

"Lucy!" Wyatt cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed as he and Rufus came into another clearing. There was a small pile of wood, and a small puddle sitting next to it. 

"Wyatt," Rufus whispered, motioning to the small puddle. The starless sky did nothing alleviate their concerns as to whether or not the small puddle was blood. Wyatt shook his head roughly, trying to clear the horrible thoughts of an injured Lucy that were threatening to creep upon him. 

"Lucy!" he screamed louder, his heart pounding. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright. He needed her to be safe. 

Wyatt and Rufus rounded a corner and saw the Mothership. They got one last glimpse of Lucy's scared face before the door closed. Wyatt screamed and broke into a sprint towards the Mothership, but Rufus caught up to him and held him back just as it disappeared into thin air.

The two men stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the now empty space where the Mothership had been moments ago.

"She's gone," Rufus muttered as Wyatt fell to his knees. 

"My fault," Wyatt whispered, scolding himself. It was all his fault. He should have been with her, shouldn't have let her go off on her own. He should have protected her. He'd lost Lucy just like he lost Jessica, and both times it was his fault. Wyatt was shaken out of his thoughts by Rufus placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him. 

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured Wyatt. "We're going to get her back. Let's get back to the present and figure it out."

Wyatt nodded numbly. Rufus helped him stand and they made their way back to the Lifeboat. 


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I am Hamilton trash and really need them to meet Hamilton one of these days.
> 
> BTW, I own nothing, let alone Timeless.

Wyatt climbed into the Lifeboat, buckling his seatbelt quietly. Rufus turned in his seat to glance at him, a sadness in his eyes. Wyatt hadn't spoken since they'd lost Lucy back in 1780. They had returned to Mason Industries to confusion as to where Lucy was, and Rufus had taken one look at Wyatt, his face pale and eyes dull, and knew he would have to be the strong one until they got her back. 

Wyatt sat stock still, staring ahead at the empty seat in front of him. It was a constant reminder of his failure to save her. He had failed to protect her from Flynn, and now she was apparently somewhere in New Jersey in 1804. 

"Hey," Rufus whispered, relieved when Wyatt at least glanced at him. He offered him a small smile. "We'll get her back, man."

Wyatt didn't respond, not that Rufus had expected him to. He simply returned to staring at the vacant seat in front of him. Rufus sighed, knowing his friend was constantly worried about Lucy. 

The ride wasn't as jarring as usual, or if it was, Wyatt didn't feel anything. He just saw the empty seat. 

Rufus wordlessly opened the hatch and Wyatt quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, pulling his gun from his holster and hopping out of the Lifeboat, looking like a man on a mission. 

"Whoa," Rufus called after Wyatt, jumping out of the Lifeboat after him. Wyatt strode through the trees, his gun aimed in front of him, looking for any sign of Lucy or Flynn. "Wyatt," Rufus whispered, catching up to him. "You can't just go running off like that. We don't have Lucy to help us blend in, so we need to be more careful," Rufus explained, earning a glare from Wyatt. 

"I know we don't have Lucy," Wyatt hissed. Rufus took a step back, visibly shaken by the anger in Wyatt's eyes. It was the first time Wyatt had spoken in days. Rufus swallowed the lump in his throat; Garcia Flynn was a dead man for taking Lucy. "So, let's go get her back," Wyatt continued, nodding toward the comfort of the trees. 

Rufus nodded, following closely after Wyatt as they crept through the woods, looking for the Mothership.

"What happens today, anyway?" Wyatt asked after they'd walked a few moments in silence. Rufus shrugged. 

"July 11, 1804. Jiya said it's the day that Alexander Hamilton famously loses the duel to Aaron Burr," Rufus explained. "Not sure what Flynn would want with that."

Wyatt paused, turning to Rufus. "What if he wants to make sure Hamilton wins?" he asked, frowning. "Or, at least doesn't die."

"It's a possibility. I guess the musical wouldn't be such a big deal if Hamilton survived the battle," Rufus pondered, following Wyatt when he started moving again. Wyatt rolled his eyes at that.  

"Rufus, there wouldn't be a musical because no one would think twice about Alexander Hamilton. His story wouldn't need to be told," Wyatt reasoned. Rufus stopped, eyebrows raised. Wyatt turned, sensing his friend had stopped walking. "What?"

"Do you listen to Hamilton?" Rufus asked, grinning. Wyatt blushed as he turned around, his gun poised to shoot.

"Let's just find Lucy, kill Flynn, and get the hell out of here."

***

Lucy stared straight ahead at the wall of the Mothership. It was a smoother ride than the Lifeboat and didn't take quite as long. Anthony was a good pilot, she'd give him that. She never knew when they were taking off or landing unless he announced it. She glanced down at the leather-bound book in her lap. Flynn had given it to her to record everything she learned on missions with him.

She was wearing a small white apron over a simple blue gown. The dress was unusually and impractically heavy, which would not help later on when she and Flynn would inevitably be running for their lives. She supposed it would be helpful, though, if she needed to tear pieces of cloth to wrap around a wound.

"Penny for your thoughts," Flynn offered. Lucy looked up at him, frowning softly. She'd had a permanent frown etched into her face ever since he'd taken her. She hadn't once cracked a smile or spoken unless she was spoken to. 

"Why are we going to the day Alexander Hamilton is killed in a duel with Aaron Burr?" she asked instead of divulging what was really on her mind. 

"I need to speak with Hamilton" Flynn replied simply. Lucy shifted in her seat, curious now.

"About what?" she hedged. Flynn sighed, looking straight ahead.

"What do you think, Lucy?" he whispered, looking down at her, eyebrows raised.

Rittenhouse.

Lucy glanced back at the journal in her lap. "What does he have to do with Rittenhouse?" Lucy asked softly. 

"That's what I intend to find out," Flynn replied, turning in his seat to glance at Anthony who nodded. "We're here."

Lucy looked up as Anthony rose from his seat and opened the door to the Mothership. She sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt, following Flynn.

He reached out a hand to help her out of the ship, but she ignored it, choosing to slide down the front like she did in the Lifeboat. Flynn chuckled, nodding slightly before standing up straight and surveying their surroundings. 

"So, what exactly do you plan to do?" Lucy asked, clutching her journal. Flynn smirked. 

"I'm going to save Alexander Hamilton," Flynn confessed. "I'm sick of hearing about that musical," he joked. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I also want to know what he knows about Rittenhouse."

"Flynn," Lucy started, her voice shaking. "You don't have to change history to get information from him." Lucy took a deep breath, thinking of another way as Flynn watched her carefully. "The boat," she whispered. "Hamilton is rowed back to William Bayard's house on the banks of Manhattan with Nathaniel Pendelton and Dr. Hosack. You can pose as a civilian and ask him what he knows while they're bringing him back." Flynn paused, raising his eyebrows as he thought it over. Suddenly, he broke into a grin, nodding at Lucy. 

"This is why I need you, Lucy," he whispered. "You and I will pose as civilians and ask Hamilton what he knows," he agreed. Lucy nodded, silently thanking him. 

"Where did you even get his name?" Lucy wondered as Flynn began to walk through the woods they had landed the Mothership in. 

"He was Washington's right-hand man. He knew everything Washington knew, and Washington knew about Rittenhouse. I believe Hamilton may have been a member," Flynn replied, Lucy following after him.

"Now Hamilton was a member?" Lucy deadpanned. "Who else do you think is a member of Rittenhouse?"

"Your father," Flynn reminded her, glancing back at her. She froze, glaring at the back of his head as he moved forward through the trees, the familiar dread settling in the pit of her stomach. Lucy still had trouble accepting what Flynn told her about her birthright as the truth, but he'd had the name Benjamin Cahill on the tip of his tongue. There was no way he pulled that out of thin air, especially when he was learning who more members of Rittenhouse were every day. She sighed and followed him. 

"That's not fair," she whispered. She refused to believe it, and yet she knew Flynn was right. If she was supposed to be a member of Rittenhouse, she had to take them down to keep Wyatt and Rufus safe. If they got hurt because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself. Flynn turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he sighed. "We have to get going." Lucy shook her head. 

"I'm going to look for a place to write," she mumbled, turning the other way. As she walked briskly into the trees, she heard Flynn sigh but was relieved when he didn't follow her. He turned back to searching for the famous clearing in the woods that Alexander Hamilton would die in later that morning. 

Lucy pushed her way through the trees, leaves falling down in her face. A glimmer of light shone up ahead, and she shielded her eyes, squinting into the brightness. The morning sunlight was reflecting off of something and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she allowed herself to hope. She shoved twigs and grappled with branches, trying to make her way into the small clearing up ahead. She finally broke through the remaining branches in her way, smiling brightly at the sight in front of her, tears shining in her eyes. 

"Hey, gorgeous," she whispered as she slowly walked toward the Lifeboat, hardly believing her eyes. She grinned, running her fingers over the warped metal that kept her safe during every mission, allowing a few tears to escape. As nice as the Mothership was, Lucy missed the Lifeboat. She missed Rufus worrying about time travel, and Wyatt smiling as he helped her buckle in. She still couldn't get the hang of those damn seatbelts. She circled the time machine, looking for signed that could lead her to Wyatt and Rufus.

She found a small stump right next to the Lifeboat and happily sat down, fixing her skirts. She opened the journal to the page she'd last left off and began writing about Hamilton's supposed involvement with Rittenhouse.

***

Wyatt and Rufus had walked in circles for hours, looking for any sign of the Mothership or Flynn. Wyatt shoved his way through branches, angrily breaking twigs as he pushed his way back to the Lifeboat.

"Calm down, Wyatt," Rufus tried, following after him in the wake of the destruction of tree branches. "We'll find them."

"We've been looking for hours, and there's no sign of Flynn or Lucy," Wyatt growled, looking around. 

"Flynn is probably near Hamilton, trying to stop Burr from shooting him," Rufus guessed, fighting his way through a particularly stubborn set of branches. Wyatt turned around and began hacking at them with the butt of his gun. "Thanks," Rufus mumbled when he was free. 

"What if we just let him?" Wyatt asked, turning back around. Rufus froze. 

"Let him save Hamilton?" Rufus clarified. Wyatt shrugged.

"Yeah, what difference would that make, honestly? I've only listened to his musical thing once because Lucy had it on, but what did he really accomplish by dying?" Wyatt wondered. "If he survives, wouldn't that help our financial situation in the long-run?"

Rufus frowned, placing a forceful hand on Wyatt's shoulder, turning him around. Wyatt looked at Rufus, frowning. 

"What would Lucy say if she were here right now?" Rufus growled. Wyatt stood up straight, the thought of Lucy hearing him sending chills down his spine.

"She would say that the present isn't perfect, but it's ours," Wyatt whispered. "She'd want us to keep history the same, regardless of the benefits." Rufus nodded emphatically. 

"So, that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna stop Flynn, we're gonna get Lucy back, and then we are getting the hell out of here because these trees are the worst!" Rufus prattled, and Wyatt smirked at his friend's outburst. Wyatt sighed, turning back around. 

"Which way is the Lifeboat?" he asked Rufus. Rufus wordlessly pointed to a set of gnarled branches and Wyatt made his way into the trees. 

They could see the back of the time machine now, still pretty far away, but Wyatt held out a hand to stop Rufus. 

"What?" Rufus whispered, looking at Wyatt's face. His eyes had widened and he'd frozen completely. 

Wyatt pointed to the Lifeboat. Sitting right next to it, writing furiously in a notebook, was a woman in a blue gown, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Rufus' eyes widened as he glanced at Wyatt, a smile spreading across his face. Wyatt didn't dare take his eyes off the woman writing next to the time machine.

"Lucy," Wyatt breathed, grinning. They both began to push forward through the trees, making their way to their teammate.

 ***

Lucy had written everything she knew about Hamilton and his involvement with Rittenhouse when she heard footsteps. She looked up, holding her pencil firmly in her hand, ready to attempt to stab anyone that came near her. 

"Don't shoot," a voice spoke, and Lucy relaxed, standing from the stump and brushing her gown off. Flynn slid out of the trees, his eyebrows raised. "You found your friends," he concluded. Lucy shook her head, closing the journal and tucking the pencil back up into her hair.

"No, just the ship," she said softly, patting the Lifeboat once more, smiling. "But, you've got me. You don't need to hurt them," she reasoned. Flynn tilted his head, smirking. 

"I've got you," he repeated. "So they're expendable."

"No," Lucy said firmly, walking straight up to Flynn. She looked him in the eye, and he looked down at her, all traces of a smile gone. "You will not hurt them at all, or I will leave."

"What makes you think you can leave?" Flynn sneered. Lucy smirked. 

"You need me, but so do they. They're here for me, and if I know Wyatt and Rufus, they won't rest until I'm back." Lucy took a deep breath, looking up at Flynn. "But, if you don't hurt them, I'll stay with you and help you defeat Rittenhouse."

"Oh, really?" Flynn smirked. 

"I won't try to run away, and I'll help you until you're satisfied the job is done," Lucy bargained. Flynn nodded, thinking it over. 

"Alright, Miss Preston, you've got yourself a deal," he replied. "I won't hurt your boyfriends if you record everything we learn about Rittenhouse on these missions like a good little historian and help me defeat them once and for all."

"Deal," Lucy whispered, holding her hand out. Flynn looked down at her outstretched hand, then took it in his, slowly bringing it up to his lips. Lucy frowned as he placed a kiss on her hand and dropped it. 

"That's how deals are made in this era," Flynn explained. "I'll see you back at the Mothership."

Lucy watched as he disappeared into the trees, furiously wiping her hand on her skirts. What had she just agreed to? To stay with Flynn, and help him with his crazy plan to avenge his wife and daughter? And, for what? To protect Wyatt and Rufus, which was absolutely worth anything Flynn put her through. She smiled softly, taking comfort in the fact that now they would be safe. 

She turned around, heading back into the trees toward the Mothership. She had only made it a few feet before she heard a twig snap nearby. Worried about who could be so close, she looked up, searching for the source of the noise. 

"Hello?" Lucy called out, on edge. 

She briefly wondered if Flynn would be able to hear her scream if she were to be attacked. Someone stumbled out of the trees, and her eyes widened as she recognized them. 

"Wyatt?" she whispered, grinning as he slowly moved closer. 

Wyatt nodded, rushing towards her all at once, wanting nothing more than to hold her and know that she was safe. She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, breathing a sigh of relief into her hair as he held her close. She buried her small face in his neck, and he felt tears falling from her face. 

"Hey, it's okay," Wyatt soothed, running his fingers gently through her hair as she cried softly. "I've got you, Lucy," he whispered. She was safe. He kept telling himself that, as he held her close and breathed in her scent. She was safe and in his arms. She was where she belonged. Lucy pulled away to look up at him and he brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She smiled at him. 

"I can't believe you found me," she laughed, relieved. Wyatt grinned down at her. He had missed Lucy and her knowledge of history. He and Rufus had been going in blind that morning when they got the call that Flynn had taken out the Mothership. If he was being honest, though, he'd missed Lucy's smile more than anything. He had missed the way her eyes lit up when she met people of historical importance. He had missed Lucy simply because she was Lucy.

"Did you doubt that I would?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy smiled and shook her head. 

"I knew you would eventually." Wyatt felt warmth pool in his very soul at how much faith she'd had in him finding her. She had known that he would save her. He could save her now and protect her from everything else. He could get a second chance. 

"As you should," Wyatt muttered, pulling Lucy back into his arms. Heavy footfalls sounded behind them and Wyatt turned quickly, pulling out his gun and pushing Lucy back behind him, shielding her from potential danger. Rufus popped out of the trees, his hands up in surrender. 

"Rufus!" Lucy exclaimed, sliding around Wyatt to throw her arms around his neck. Rufus grinned, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Lucy, it's so good to see you again," Rufus laughed, holding Lucy at arm's length. "Are you okay?" Wyatt glanced up at the question, pocketing his gun. Lucy nodded. 

"I'm fine, Flynn didn't hurt me or anything," Lucy promised. She turned to Wyatt. "He's actually been a complete gentleman," Lucy mumbled.

"Well, except for kidnapping you," Wyatt reminded her wryly. She giggled, and the sound of Lucy's happiness warmed the very depths of his heart. He was so glad she was safe and sound. The gunshot they'd heard back in 1780 must have been from something else. 

"So, what's the plan?" Rufus asked. Lucy's face fell as she opened her mouth to tell them she wouldn't be going back with them, but she never got the words out. A gunshot sounded, far off in another clearing, and Lucy gasped, knowing what had happened. 

Wyatt pulled his gun out again, aiming for the trees. 

"No," Lucy whispered as she choked back her tears, pushing his gun down. He frowned at her. "It's Hamilton," she explained. Wyatt nodded, sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders as she cried softly. Rufus frowned sadly at Lucy as she cried for the fallen founding father. 

Lucy took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes, taking Wyatt's hand in her and Rufus' hand in the other. 

"Come on," she whispered, pulling them to the edge of the woods, and they let her lead them. 

On the coast of Weehawken, New Jersey, there was a large cliff covered in rich forest life. The thick of the trees did well to hide any impending illegal duels that may have occurred, and it was for this reason Hamilton and Burr had chosen the spot. It was where Hamilton's son had died not two years earlier. There was a small beach at the bottom of the cliffs, and a path led from the beach up into the forest to the small clearing that Lucy knew would be their dueling ground. It was just large enough for a duel and was quite a popular spot. 

They quietly made their way through the trees to the edge of the clearing. The clearing perched precariously on the edge of the cliffs, but trees blocked the view of the river. The men had fought at a safe distance from the edge, and Lucy sighed softly as she watched as Hamilton was carried toward the beach where a boat lay in wait. Burr was just standing there, staring off into space. Lucy pulled Wyatt and Rufus with her behind a tree, hiding them all from sight.

"Was Flynn trying to stop it?" Wyatt whispered, glancing at Lucy. She shook her head. 

"He just wants to talk to Hamilton," she explained. "He thinks he's a member of Rittenhouse." Like her father, Lucy thought bitterly. She looked at Wyatt, smiling apologetically, and he frowned. 

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell us you have to go?" Wyatt ground out. Rufus turned to them, frowning. Lucy sighed, straightening up. 

"Because you know me well," she whispered. Wyatt stood up straight, immediately grabbing her hand. 

"You're not going anywhere but back into the Lifeboat, and then home," Wyatt told her, gripping her hand tightly in his. "We just got you back."

"Why do you have to go back?" Rufus asked, and Lucy turned to him. "There must be a good reason."

"Flynn and I have a deal," Lucy admitted. Wyatt squeezed her hand. "He won't hurt either of you as long as I record what we learn about Rittenhouse and help him take them down." She pulled the journal out of the folds of her apron and held it up. Rufus' eyes widened. 

"You're writing the journal?" Wyatt hissed. Lucy nodded, folding the journal back into her apron. "Why? Why are you helping Flynn?"

"He told me things," she began, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Things that could put me in danger, as well as you two," she continued, nodding at the two men. Wyatt frowned, tugging her closer. 

"What do you mean you're in danger?" he whispered. "Lucy, I can protect you," he tried. Lucy shook her head, looking at him sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," she whispered, pulling her hand out of his grasp. She placed her shaking hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him. "I will see you soon," she promised, her voice hard. 

Wyatt stood there, frozen, as she walked away to join Flynn in the rowboat. She didn't think he could protect her.

Wyatt sighed, defeated as Rufus ran to the edge of the cliff and watching Lucy climb into the rowboat, frowning. She was right, Wyatt thought bitterly. He couldn't protect her. Look at what a great job he'd done of protecting her from Flynn. Now she was in trouble, and she knew Flynn would keep her safe. 

"So, what do we do?" Rufus asked softly, watching Wyatt battle through his negative thoughts. Wyatt squared his shoulders, walking over to where Rufus stood. He could see Lucy clearly, sitting in the boat, Hamilton's head in her lap as she laid a wet cloth over his paling face. He sighed deeply, sitting down, leaning his back up against a tree on the very edge of the cliff. 

"We wait," he said simply, staring out into the river. Rufus turned to him, staring at him incredulously. 

"We're just gonna sit here and wait for her to come back?" Rufus asked, crouching beside Wyatt. Wyatt nodded tersely. "What if she doesn't come back?" Wyatt cut his eyes at Rufus. 

"She will," he spat. He had to believe she would. She would see them soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this weeks before we knew anything about the winter premiere, so I flailed like a professional fangirl when the "we're gonna get her back" line became canon. And when it was also canon that Wyatt went *crazy* trying to get her back. So beautiful.
> 
> Not all the chapters will be quite this long; I'm honestly not sure why this chapter is a monster...


	3. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hamilton because, again, I am Hamilton trash. Although, fun fact: about 90% of what Hamilton's dialogue is in this chapter is actually what he said on his last day. I tried to be as factual as possible.
> 
> I own nothing. Like, at all.

Lucy and Flynn sat in the small boat with Alexander Hamilton, Dr. Hosack, and Nathaniel Pendelton. Under any other circumstances, Lucy would have been positively starstruck. But as she looked down at Alexander Hamilton, slowly dying in her lap, she couldn't help but feel anything but immense sadness. This man would die, and history would stay the same. But, at what cost?

Suddenly, Hamilton blinked, taking a deep breath. Lucy gasped, startled, and the three other men immediately sat at attention.

"My vision is indistinct," Hamilton gasped, looking up at Lucy. "Are you an angel?" he whispered, attempting to raise his hand to caress Lucy's cheek. She blushed, shaking her head.

"These are civilians," Pendelton informed the dying man in Lucy's lap. "They were wandering through the woods on the cliff when they heard the duel occur. They've offered to help."

"Yes, my wife, Lucy, will get word to Mrs. Hamilton straight away," Flynn assured Hamilton. Hamilton nodded slightly, his eyes wandering around the rest of the small boat as Pendelton continued rowing as fast as he could. His eyes rested on the gun, laying at the bottom of the boat next to Flynn. 

"Take care of that pistol," Hamilton warned. "It is undischarged and still cocked; it may go off and do harm." He looked up at Lucy. "Pendelton knows that I did not intend to fire at him." Lucy smiled and nodded politely. 

"Yes, I have already told them that," Pendelton mumbled as he rowed the boat up to William Bayard's dock in Manhattan.

As the three men quickly exited the boat to get help, Hamilton's eyes searched for Lucy's. "Let Mrs. Hamilton be immediately sent for," he instructed her. She nodded. 

"Of course, Mr. Hamilton, I will see to it," Lucy assured him. Servants hurried to help Flynn, Pendelton, and Dr. Hosack move Hamilton from the row boat onto a cot, and Lucy struggled to keep up with them as they rushed him through the garden and into the house. 

"Let the event be gradually broken to her, but give her hopes." Lucy nodded at Hamilton's last request as he was brought up to the second floor, to a room she knew he'd never return from. 

 

Lucy quickly rushed down the stairs of William Bayard's grand home, eyes scanning the ground floor for a servant. She spotted a young maid dusting in the foyer.

"Pardon me," she called out, walking quickly to the maid's side since it was considered unladylike to run in this era. "I need to get word to Elizabeth Hamilton straight away," she confided in the maid. The maid nodded, dropping her feather duster. 

"Of course, miss," the maid whispered, hurrying off to the study. Lucy followed her, breathlessly. "We have a messenger. Would you like to write a letter? I'll send him off immediately." Lucy nodded, smiling. The maid rummaged through a desk drawer in the study, extracting some parchment and some ink. Lucy nodded her thanks and sat down to write a letter to Eliza.

She didn't say much, as Hamilton has told her. She simply told Eliza that her husband had been injured and was suffering from spasms. Come immediately. 

Lucy didn't sign the letter, fearing that Eliza might not understand the severity of the situation is she didn't recognize who the letter was from. She folded up the letter and handed it to the maid.

"Thank you," she whispered to the maid, who nodded and hurried off to give the letter to the messenger to be taken to Eliza. 

 

Flynn, Pendelton, and Dr. Hosack were all in the second-floor bedroom with Hamilton when Lucy walked in to find them. Flynn looked up as she entered, his eyes meeting hers almost instantly. He smiled sadly at her and gestured for her to come in. Lucy closed the door and slowly walked to his side. 

Hamilton was awake, asking for Eliza. His eyes found Lucy's and her heart clenched at the utter hope in his gaze. 

"Were you able to send word to Mrs. Hamilton?" he asked her softly. She nodded, smiling. 

"Yes, Mr. Hamilton, word was sent to her immediately. I expect she'll be arriving soon," she informed him. He smiled, looking back up to the ceiling. 

"Mr. Hamilton," Flynn began, and Lucy glanced at him, frowning. "My wife and I were wondering if we might pick your brain about something." Hamilton glanced over at Flynn, an eyebrow raised. "About Rittenhouse, sir," Flynn whispered. Hamilton's face paled, and while it could have been from his immense blood loss, Lucy knew it was because that name struck fear in his heart as it did in hers. 

"Leave us," Hamilton said briskly to Pendelton and Dr. Hosack. Dr. Hosack opened his mouth to argue. "Please make sure my Eliza is informed as little as possible of my actual condition. I fear she may become frantic when she sees me in this state," Hamilton explained. The doctor nodded solemnly and he and Pendelton exited the room. 

Hamilton turned, now, to Flynn, eyeing him curiously. 

"How do you know that name?" he asked Flynn, squinting his eyes. 

"We're just trying to learn more about them, is all," Lucy piped up. Hamilton cut his eyes at her, his gaze softening. He held out his hand, urging her to come closer. Lucy felt Flynn's hand on the small of her back as she walked closer to the bed. She gritted her teeth, but let him hold his hand there; they had to play a part. Hamilton's hand grasped hers as he looked up into her eyes. 

"My dear," he whispered. "How did you come to be a part of all this? A woman," Hamilton trailed off. Flynn stepped in, his arm sliding around Lucy's waist this time. She fought the urge to elbow him in the gut.

"She isn't a part of Rittenhouse, but she is in danger because of them," Flynn informed Hamilton. He sighed, dropping Lucy's hand and she stepped back, Flynn following her. 

"I know a great deal of the dangers of Rittenhouse," Hamilton began softly. "Which is precisely the reason I founded the Resistance." Both Flynn and Lucy stood up straighter at this. Lucy looked wildly at Flynn, but knew from the confusion on his face, mirroring hers, that he had never heard of the Resistance either. 

"What Resistance?" Lucy asked Hamilton breathlessly. 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there stood Eliza Hamilton. Her eyes raked over her husband's broken body as the severity of his injuries sunk in. She slowly made her way to the edge of his bed, and Flynn quickly swept Lucy away, leading her to the exit.

 

Flynn pulled Lucy down the stairs, not wanting to be anywhere near the room when Hamilton passed. They made their way over to Nathaniel Pendelton who was silently staring out a large window. 

"Pardon us, sir," Flynn said softly, gaining Pendelton's attention. "My wife and I were wondering if you'd be so kind as to arrange a way for us to get back to Weehawken?" Flynn asked, gesturing to Lucy who smiled softly. Pendelton returned her polite smile and nodded. 

"Yes, of course," he replied, walking toward the garden. Lucy and Flynn quickly followed. "I shall row you back across the Hudson myself. It seems a much more agreeable way to spend time as opposed to the alternative." He glanced warily up at the window of the second-story bedroom where Hamilton lay dying. 

"Thank you kindly, sir," Lucy whispered, settling a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He smiled politely at her as they reached the row boat, and he helped her in. 

***

Wyatt sat against the tree, the river's breeze blowing his hair softly from his face. It was getting dark now. Rufus was up against a rock in the clearing, the other side of which boasted Hamilton's blood. His face was turned down and he was fast asleep. Wyatt chuckled, looking back out at the river.

He hoped Lucy was safe. He knew she was, of course; Flynn would never let anything happen to her. He'd always sensed that Flynn harbored feelings other than camaraderie for Lucy, and he knew that she wasn't entirely in danger as long as she was with Flynn. Flynn thought they'd work together in the future, and maybe he was right, but Flynn needed her in a different way than just as a teammate and it hadn't escaped Wyatt's notice. 

A small rowboat floated through the fog on the water, and Wyatt sat up, recognizing Lucy almost instantly. He let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding; she was safe. He stood and watched as the boat docked on the small beach. Lucy climbed out gracefully, setting her feet softly on the sand before turning and saying goodbye to the other man in the boat. The man nodded politely and began rowing back across the river, leaving Lucy and Flynn on the beach. 

Wyatt walked over to Rufus, gently shaking him awake. 

"What?" Rufus mumbled, his voice riddled with sleep. Wyatt held his finger to his lips, signaling Rufus to be quiet. 

"Lucy's back," he whispered, gesturing to the path that led to the beach. "We gotta move." Rufus nodded, standing up immediately. The two men ran into the trees, behind the tree they'd hidden behind earlier that day. 

"Interesting conversation," Lucy was saying as they entered the famous clearing. Flynn just nodded. She looked up at him as they shuffled through the trees to the Mothership. "Did you know?"

Flynn shook his head slowly, still reeling from what they'd learned. "No," he whispered, looking down at Lucy, his eyes gentle. "It wasn't in the journal."

Lucy smiled softly. "I forgot to put a lot in that thing, didn't I?" she joked. Flynn returned her smile as they made their way further into the woods, out of earshot. 

Wyatt turned to Rufus. "Get back to the Lifeboat," he ordered. I'm going to follow them and see if I can find out anything else." Rufus nodded, clapping Wyatt on the shoulder before heading in the opposite direction of Lucy and Flynn toward the Lifeboat. Wyatt slipped silently through the trees, trailing after Flynn and Lucy.

"This may change things," Flynn was saying. Lucy nodded. 

"If he founded it, who else do you think was a member?" she asked, clutching her journal to her chest. Flynn shrugged. 

"That's something we can research when we get back to 2016," he suggested, and Lucy nodded again. Flynn made his way through the trees to where he knew he'd parked the Mothership. Lucy looked around one last time, taking in the scenery, and her eyes found Wyatt's. He'd been caught. 

They stared at each other, their eyes wide, for a while before Flynn called out for Lucy. Lucy looked away from Wyatt to call through the trees, "I left something on the beach. I'll be right back!" She quickly made her way over to Wyatt. 

"Oh, hey," he whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the woods and back into the clearing. 

"What are you thinking?" Lucy rounded on him when they were far enough away from Flynn. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt us," Wyatt reminded her. 

"That doesn't mean you can follow him! If he has a reason to shoot you, he will take it!" Lucy hissed, standing far too close to Wyatt. His eyes dropped down to meet hers. Her eyes were wide with worry and her face was completely flushed. 

"What were you two talking about?" Wyatt retorted, not taking his eyes off hers. Lucy sighed deeply and dropped her eyes from his, looking at the ground instead. She took a few steps back, trying to calm herself down. 

"Hamilton was a member of Rittenhouse, as Flynn suspected," Lucy began. "But, he was also a founding member of the Resistance." Wyatt frowned. 

"What's that?" he asked. Lucy shrugged apologetically. 

"We're going to figure it out," Lucy assured him. "And I will tell you and Rufus everything I can, but you can't follow us anymore!" She slowly walked up to him, reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek. He instantly relaxed. "Promise me you won't needlessly put yourself in danger, Wyatt," Lucy pleaded. Wyatt rolled his eyes. 

"I'm the one assigned to protect you, Lucy," Wyatt quipped.

"Wyatt!" Her voice trembled and Wyatt focused on her, standing in front of him with her hand on his cheek, begging him to be careful. 

He tipped his head, seeing the fear in her eyes that he was in danger. He knew that fear; he felt it for her. His hand lifted to curl around hers of its own accord, holding it there. He nodded slowly, smiling softly at her. "I promise," he whispered. Lucy's eyes softened and she reluctantly pulled her hand from his. 

"Good," she replied, straightening her gown. "Well, I have to get back to the Mothership before Flynn gets suspicious." She started off into the trees behind him. 

"See you soon?" Wyatt called out, catching her hand before she disappeared. She turned around, squeezing his fingers. 

"See you soon." 

 

Rufus was waiting for Wyatt, having already completed his pre-flight routine, when the door to the Lifeboat slid open and Wyatt immediately climbed in. 

"Is everything okay?" Rufus asked as Wyatt hurriedly buckled his seatbelt and tightened his restraints. 

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. "Just anxious to get back."

"Did you find Lucy?" he asked softly. Wyatt froze, looking at Rufus.

"Yeah, I found her," Wyatt answered. "I'll tell you about it when we get home." He nodded to the recorder in Rufus' pocket, and he understood what Wyatt meant. 

He nodded slowly, putting the Lifeboat into gear. 

***

Lucy climbed into the Mothership and fastened her seatbelt. That was one thing about the Mothership: she didn't need help with these buckled anymore. She smiled to herself, knowing that if she ever got back into the Lifeboat, she'd continue to let Wyatt help her. She felt safer when she knew he'd buckled her in and checked her restraints.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Flynn asked as she tightened her harness. Lucy looked up at Flynn and nodded, smiling softly. 

"Yeah, I did."


	4. chapter three

Back at Mason Industries, Wyatt and Rufus had just stepped out of the Lifeboat. Rufus immediately went to Jiya while Wyatt headed directly to a conference room to write his report and collect his thoughts.

"Mr. Logan," Agent Christopher called as he pushed open the door. He ignored her, knowing she'd have questions regarding Lucy's whereabouts. Rufus would tell her. For all they knew, Wyatt still wasn't speaking. 

Wyatt entered the dark conference room, finding comfort in the emptiness of it. He was all alone. He sat in the chair in the dead center of the table and rested his head on the cool glass surface. 

He missed Lucy. 

He needed her more than he cared to admit. He'd like to lie and say it all started with that kiss in Arkansas when they were trying to convince Bonnie and Clyde that they were in love, but if he was being honest, it had started before that. Since he'd met her, he'd had this overwhelming need to protect her at all costs. It wasn't just because of the job, but because it was Lucy. She was so passionate about history, and always trying to teach him and Rufus something new. She was a natural-born professor, and he just wanted to shield her from all the bad parts of history. He wanted to save her in any way possible. 

"Hey," a voice whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Wyatt turned around to find Jiya. She smiled and gestured to the seat across from him. Wyatt nodded and she entered the room, sitting down at the table. She folded her hands in front of her and smiled softly at him. 

"Is Flynn back in the present?" Wyatt asked. Jiya looked up at the sound of his voice. He'd forgotten that no one had heard him speak since they had lost Lucy. She nodded, looking back down at the table. 

"Rufus told me that you saw Lucy," Jiya began, twiddling her thumbs. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's safe. I made sure of that, don't worry," Wyatt responded, smiling at Jiya for the first time in days. She smiled back. 

"I know," Jiya said. "I know you'd do anything to keep her safe." She gave him a tight smile and got up from her seat and walked around the table, placing a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "I know you'll bring her home." Wyatt stiffened and rested his hand over hers, looking up at her with a small smile. 

"Thanks, Jiya," he whispered. Jiya nodded and patted him softly on the shoulder before leaving the conference room. 

***

Lucy had argued with Flynn for about an hour about going back to her apartment to rest before their next trip. She wanted to sleep in her own bed and shower in her own bathroom and eat food that she ordered in her own kitchen. It wasn't until she reminded him that she was staying in order to protect Wyatt and Rufus that he shut his mouth and reluctantly let her go. She had grabbed the journal and immediately rushed home to take a shower and change into pajamas and planned to pass out in bed. It was almost midnight when she finally made it home. 

The first sign that something was off was the welcome mat in front of her door. It was slightly askew, and Lucy hardly used it, so she knew someone else must have stomped their shoes all over it. The second sign was the door was double locked, which Lucy only did when she was safely inside her apartment; she only locked the doorknob when she left. She slowly unlocked the door, pulling her phone out. She quickly scrolled to Wyatt's number, in case she needed help. Her finger hovered over the call button as she pushed the door open.

Chasing a madman across time meant that Lucy was constantly called out in the middle of the night, so she preferred to leave her hall light on in case she got back at an equally as undesirable hour. 

The hall light wasn't on when she walked into the apartment. Sign number three. Lucy quickly pressed the call button on her phone, holding the phone up to her ear. 

In the living room, she heard a phone ring. Someone shuffled around and she slipped into the shadows, trying to get a glimpse of whoever had broken into her apartment. 

The ringing stopped as Wyatt picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" his groggy voice sounded from her speaker, as well as the living room. 

"Wyatt?" she called out, lowering her phone. A light turned on in the living room and Wyatt stepped out into the foyer, seeing Lucy standing there, holding her phone out. He ended the call and pocketed his phone. 

"Oh, hey," he mumbled. Lucy scoffed, tossing her keys into the small dish by the door and turning her hall light on. 

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she asked incredulously as she shrugged out of her coat. 

"I've... been staying here," Wyatt choked out, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy frowned. Wyatt sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I've been staying here since Flynn first took you." 

Lucy blinked, processing. She slowly walked past Wyatt and into the living room. The couch was done up with a plain white sheet that she didn't recognize and her favorite blanket lay askew over the sheet. The pillows were all propped on one side of the couch. He'd been sleeping on her couch since Flynn had taken her. Her heart ached as she slowly sat down on the couch, turning back to Wyatt. 

"I wanted to be here in case Flynn let you come back home," Wyatt whispered, looking anywhere but at Lucy. She could feel tears prickling behind her eyes, not entirely sure why this made her want to cry. "I figured you'd fight to come home between trips eventually." Lucy sighed softly, nodding. 

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to that story?" Lucy prompted, her voice thick with unshed tears. Wyatt sighed, joining her on the couch. He hung his head in his hands as he recalled the night Lucy was taken. It was impossible to forget. Lucy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. 

"Because you know me well," he answered wryly. Lucy smiled softly, waiting for him to continue as he sat up straight. "The night Flynn took you away in the Mothership, Rufus and I flew the Lifeboat back home alone for the first time. It was awful. All I could think about was watching the door to the Mothership close, and how scared you looked. All I could hear was your voice, ringing in my ears, so desperate and afraid." Wyatt scrubbed a hand down his face, willing away the tears that were threatening to fall. Soldiers didn't cry. He had to be strong. "When the ship landed," he continued. "Rufus was the first one out. I stumbled out after him, and that's when Jiya figured it out.

"Jiya took the news the hardest, but she was the first to figure out you were gone. Later, she told me it was because I didn't turn around to help you out of the Lifeboat. That's when she knew that you weren't with us. She was already at the dock, waiting for Rufus, and she asked us where you were. I just looked at her, and she looked so sad. But I knew I must have looked worse because she switched from afraid to sympathetic as soon as she saw me. Agent Christopher asked me the same question: where is Lucy?" Wyatt sighed deeply, glancing at Lucy. "I couldn't tell them," he whispered, and Lucy gently rubbed his back soothingly. "I couldn't find the words to tell them that you were gone, that Flynn had taken you away from us, away from me. I couldn't find any words at all. I didn't speak; I couldn't speak.

"And they all kept coming at me, asking me where you were. Connor and Jiya and Agent Christopher. They asked me where you were and how long you'd been gone and what had happened and how the mission went, and I couldn't answer any of their questions. The only thing I wanted to do was grab Rufus before Connor could get the tape from him, drag him back into the Lifeboat, and get you back." Wyatt chuckled humorlessly. "I knew that was impossible, so I realized the next thing I wanted to do was get away. I just wanted to be anywhere but near that damn time machine when I knew I couldn't use it. I needed to get out of there, so I pushed past everyone asking me questions and I just left. I called a cab and got in and we drove off. 

"The cab driver asked me where I wanted to go, and I just remember barking an address at him. "Wyatt looked back up at Lucy, who was still watching him carefully. "I, uh, didn't realize whose address I had given him until we pulled up to your building," he paused, watching her. "I guess this is just where I wanted to be."

"With me," Lucy finished for him and he nodded slowly. "So, you broke into my apartment to wait for me to come home?"

"I broke into your apartment because I hoped you would," he corrected her. "And I wanted to be the first one to find you, to make sure you were okay." Lucy nodded, understanding. 

"So, why did you stay?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the sheet they were sitting on. Wyatt looked away, fiddling with the edge of the sheet. 

"I didn't plan to," he began, refusing to meet Lucy's eyes. "I walked in, and I only got as far as the living room. Then, I don't know, it was like all the pieces inside me broke. I lay down on the couch and I couldn't feel anything. I was just hollow." Wyatt paused, taking a deep breath. "Eventually, I fell asleep and when I woke up, I didn't want to leave, just in case you came back. So, I stayed. I found a sheet in the linen closet and piled the pillows on one side." He held up the blanket he'd been using, still not looking at Lucy. "This is yours, isn't is?" Lucy nodded. 

"It's my favorite blanket." Wyatt nodded, smiling softly as he laid the blanket back on the couch. 

"Figures," he whispered. "It reminded me of you." 

"Wyatt," Lucy whispered. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. Their eyes met and Lucy saw the sadness and heartache in his once bright blue eyes. Her heart broke as she gently fluffed his hair, trying to comfort him. Wyatt closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Lucy," he whispered, opening his eyes to meet hers. She smiled softly, just sitting there, gently brushing his hair from his face. 

"I'm glad you're okay, too," she replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. Wyatt reached up to brush the tear away, shushing her. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, frowning. Lucy sniffled, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, feeling another tear slip out. "I'm so sorry that I can't go back with you and Rufus. I'm so sorry I made that stupid deal with Flynn," she cried. Wyatt slipped from her grip and caught her in his arms, holding her close as she wept into his shirt. He gently carded his fingers through her hair, attempting to calm her. 

"Lucy," he soothed. "It's fine, we're going to figure it out." He brushed her hair back away from her tear-stained face as her sobs subsided. "I'll figure out how to get you back, I promise you."

"How?" she mumbled into his chest, looking up at him through her lashes. He looked down, his eyes meeting hers and he tilted her chin up to look her straight in the eyes. 

"I will always protect you," he promised her. "And I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe." He pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "And in my eyes, you're not safe unless you're with me, so Rufus and I will figure out a way to get you back."

Lucy nodded slightly, snuggling deeper into Wyatt's warm arms. He started playing with her hair again, and she felt herself gradually calm down.

After a bit, Lucy sat up, wiping her eyes. Wyatt smiled softly as he brushed her hand back from her face. She returned the smile, getting up from the couch. 

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," she began. "I'd officially offer you the couch, but I get the feeling you'd stay here either way." Wyatt grinned, and she was thrilled to see the happiness returning to his bright blue eyes.

"You know me well, ma'am," he responded. Lucy rolled her eyes, chuckling. 

"Good night, Wyatt," she muttered, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. 

"Good night, Lucy," he called out as he lay back on the couch, pulling the blanket up over him. 

His smile slowly faded. There was one thought running through his mind, and it had been since he saw her walking with Flynn toward the Mothership. What if Agent Christopher found out she was working with Flynn? Would they change his orders? What if he had to take her out? He was a soldier; would he be able to follow those orders? Would he able to deny the orders?

He was almost asleep when he decided that yes, he would deny those orders. Orders were one thing, but Lucy and Rufus were honestly the closest thing he had to a family. Their safety took priority over whatever the orders might say. That, he was sure of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I refuse to believe that if it had taken longer than one episode for them to get their girl back that Wyatt wouldn't have waited at her house like a little puppy for Lucy to come home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, what have I done? 
> 
> This show is extremely important to me, as are the characters, and this is something I originally started when the promo for the tenth episode was released, and we all thought Flynn was going to shoot Lucy (except come on, who actually thought that? I wrote up extensive Tumblr posts detailing why he wasn't gonna do that). Having said that, this has since been Kripke'd and will not follow the show at all from here on out. 
> 
> This is just my idea as to what the rest of the season could have gone like, especially if this show turns out to be a one-season thing and they needed to wrap up the story sooner than they planned. 
> 
> I really hope that is not the case, and I strongly encourage you to watch Timeless live on Monday nights at 10pm EST on NBC so we can find out the rest of the true story. 
> 
> This is my very first endeavor into fanfiction, so sorry in advance if it's bad. I just didn't want to hold onto it anymore. I didn't want to keep it to myself. 
> 
> This entire story is already written and currently being beta'd by my wonderful friend Katy and will be updated as I receive chapters back from her! So, no posting schedule. All spontaneous. If you want the rest, though, you can just ask.


End file.
